


性愛101

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 馬庫斯看不下去覺醒後的同胞們整日沉迷於一些…在他看來實在沒什麼創造性的活動。但是要同胞們不去做，也要他自己先體驗過才有說服力…
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	性愛101

覺醒會給一個仿生人帶來許多全新的能力。現在他們能夠去恐懼、憤怒、愛、悲傷、希望、忌妒…然後還有體驗到性快感。是的，性快感。

馬庫斯不認為這項能力應該和那些情感能力並列在一起，但事實如此：他們依然無法體會口渴與飢餓的滋味、依然感受不到痛覺、依然不會想睡覺…但是，他們能體驗到性快感。倒不是說他們有性慾，但是現在，只要他們想，他們就能。

差不多在一個星期以前，馬庫斯做了他當上仿生人首領以來最尷尬的一次演講，並且還兒童不宜。當然他知道，大多數仿生人不像他一樣擁有欣賞畫作的能力、也不擁有任何興趣，但他覺得目前的情況實在是太過離譜了。

「是的，身為仿生人，我們在這方面擁有很多優勢，」馬庫斯不得不承認，「我們不會累、不會懷孕、不會得病、沒有所謂的弱勢性別或宗教文化包袱──但是，」他不得不用沉痛的語氣說，「我們的自由時光應該花費在許多更美好、更有價值的東西上。我們應該去創造新事物和解構原有的事物，去認識自己和彼此，探索自己的興趣──其它興趣。」他重點補充。喬許的聲音在他的系統內響起：「馬庫斯，說重點。」

馬庫斯深深地吸入一口氣以表示他接下來要說的話很重要，「各位，」他幾乎是用懇求的語氣說，「請不要再一天到晚地發生性行為了。」

  
「如果你想聽實話：這個發展對我來說並不難以理解。」卡爾說。

馬庫斯露出震驚的表情，「但是…」

「就連我的許多藝術裡面也少不了性，馬庫斯。當然就如同你所認為的，人們不該過度沉溺於此。但是它的確很美好。」卡爾說；馬庫斯困惑而沮喪地點頭。

在那場演講結束後的提問時間，一名記者提出了一個大膽的問題：「很抱歉我的問題涉及你的隱私，但我依然想要請教你──相信這也是很多人想知道的──請問你本人有過性行為嗎？如果沒有，那你這番呼籲的說服力何在？」

第一個問題不難回答。馬庫斯為了他的同胞甘願獻出所有，不差那麼一點隱私；答案是沒有。諾斯厭惡與性有關的任何事物。「我知道有人說它很好，我也相信你會做得很好，但是我不想。」她說，而馬庫斯完全尊重她。

難回答的是第二個問題。

  
「這不困難，」卡爾啜飲著他今日份的白蘭地，「你去找一個人發生性行為就行了。」  
「我不能，」馬庫斯震驚地說，「諾斯是我的伴侶。和別人發生性行為不是一種對伴侶的背叛嗎？」  
「這個嘛，也不適用於所有人，就我的經驗來說。」卡爾抬起一邊眉毛，「你問過她嗎？」  
「呃…」  
「問問她吧。」

馬庫斯打了電話。

「這個嘛，」諾斯的聲音聽上去有些為難，「我不能說我完全不介意，」她嘆了一口氣，「但如果這會讓你更能方便行事，那你就去做。」  
「真的？」馬庫斯驚訝地問。  
「在領導這件事上我們本來就有很多分歧。可是我們都知道，馬庫斯，」諾斯罕見地用溫柔的聲音說，「你總是對的。」

所以現在的問題就變成了：他該找誰。

顯然他不能像他的民眾一樣上那些(像雨後春筍一樣冒出來的)約炮網站。他不但是一名領袖，還是原型機，沒辦法像賽門一樣只要關閉資訊交流就能讓自己淹沒在茫茫的PL600機海中──賽門利用這個優勢已經閱機無數了。

這樣的賽門原本會是個好選擇，然而最近他交男朋友了：一個和賽門同機型、名叫丹尼爾的仿生人，佔有慾跟疑心都不是普通的重，馬庫斯毫不懷疑他要是和賽門來上一炮，他們兩個都會在丹尼爾手裡雙雙殞命。喬許像個清教徒般堅持只和要廝守一生的對象發生關係。康納在電話裡請他稍等，並在詢問過他的伴侶(馬庫斯聽到幾聲難以置信的怒吼)之後客氣地回絕了馬庫斯的請求。

那麼還有誰呢…？

「所以事情就是這樣，」馬庫斯和目瞪口呆的李奧解釋，「我需要和人體驗過至少一次性行為。」

「呃。噢，幹，」李奧把雙手放到頭上，然後又放下來，「跟我？」他雙手一攤，「我們是兄弟！馬庫斯。你不能跟自己的兄弟上床！」他大喊。

「所以你現在承認我們是兄弟了？我以為你一直否認這一點。」馬庫斯的臉上半是欣喜半是不解。  
「噢，該死。所以這是一個騙我說出這件事的謊話嗎？」李奧的臉紅了起來。  
「不，」馬庫斯搖頭，「我是真的希望你可以和我進行性行為。」

李奧盯著他，像是要確定這不是一場玩笑，「你的女朋友呢？還有，爸知道這件事嗎？」

「諾斯她說可以。」馬庫斯誠實地說，「還有，就是卡爾要我來找你的。」  
「天啊，那個老瘋子。」李奧大喊。  
「你不該那樣說你父親，李奧。」  
「去你的，你還想幹我呢，少當自己是聖人。」李奧比出一跟中指，然後轉身就想走。

「等等，那麼這樣呢？」馬庫斯用商量的語氣說，「我會付你錢。」

李奧停下了腳步，「…多少？」他轉頭，用懷疑的目光看著馬庫斯。

「你一直想要的那台新款VR，就是每次電視上出現你都會盯著看的那台，」馬庫斯認真地說，「如果不夠，我還可以再額外補貼你。」

李奧抿了抿嘴唇，咕噥了幾聲，然後說：「…去我房間。」

  
李奧當然對馬庫斯有過妄想。只要是對男人感興趣的人，沒有人會不注意到那古銅色的肌膚、漂亮的手臂線條、緊實的腰線和挺翹的臀部。但是因為種種的新仇舊恨，李奧就算意識到這些，也很快就會被忌妒和怨懟轉移注意力。而革命結束後他們在卡爾的管教之下相敬如賓，除了日常生活的對話之外不太互動；李奧猜想這是因為他們兩個人都預測自己只會和對方起衝突，也都不願意因為這樣惹卡爾傷心。

就這點來說，他們的默契其實還滿好的，李奧默默地想到。其實他們的確是當手足的合適人選。好吧，就當是幫自己的兄弟一個忙。

「我現在該怎麼做？」馬庫斯站在房間的正中央，「人們…通常是怎麼開始的？」他問。李奧看著他，一藍一綠的眼睛正直而無辜。他嘆了一口氣，「通常他們會先調情，還有接吻。不過我們不是情侶，所以就先省略那部份。對了，你自慰過嗎？」他突然想到。

「沒有。」馬庫斯搖搖頭。李奧伸手抹過臉，「所以你完全不知道…好吧，那我們可以先從那裡開始。把衣服都脫掉，然後坐到床上去。」

馬庫斯聽話地照做。李奧看著他平時被衣服包裹住的、希臘雕像般的漂亮身軀一點一滴地呈現在他的眼前。他吞了吞口水。他們是兄弟，他告訴自己。這只是為了錢。

「好，」他下定決心似地坐到馬庫斯旁邊，「我先教你怎麼打手槍。轉身面對我，把腳打開一點。」他說。馬庫斯照做了；他轉身面對李奧，把一腳曲到床上。李奧看見他有根非常漂亮的陰莖，龜頭飽滿、和柱身比例恰當，尺寸也很標準。甚至還有該死的陰毛，稀疏而整齊。

「把它拿在手裡…對。輕輕握住，然後上下這樣…對，」李奧不知怎麼地有些緊張；真奇怪，這並不是他第一次看見男人打手槍，「你現在…感覺怎樣？」

馬庫斯一臉認真，粉紅色的龜頭在他的右手虎口處突出來又縮進去，「感覺…很奇怪。」他低沉地說，陰莖在他手裡半勃著，「嗯…」他繼續套弄著，發出了一點呻吟。

但是過了一分多鐘，馬庫斯依然沒有完全勃起，「這個感覺不壞，但我還是不懂大家在著迷什麼。」他對李奧說，一臉困惑。

「…也許，」李奧感到自己的呼吸有些粗重，「我可以幫你的忙。」他小聲地說。

「當然。」馬庫斯乾脆地說，然後把自己更移近李奧；李奧往後頓了一下，但又立即讓自己鎮定下來。他緩緩地伸出手。馬庫斯稍稍跪坐起來，把腰挺過去，幾乎是毫不猶豫地主動把自己的陰莖交到了他的手裡。天啊，李奧的腦袋一片混亂。

他握住馬庫斯的陰莖，然後開始輕輕地套弄。「嗯…！」馬庫斯把雙手放在李奧的肩膀上，呻吟了一聲，「李奧，你的手…好熱。」他喃喃地說，「嗯、嗯…」

「呃，大概…因為我是人類？」李奧含糊地說；他根本沒辦法認真回答，只是看著馬庫斯的陰莖在他手裡慢慢地膨脹、挺立起來，很快地就完全勃起，前端開始吐出透明的液體。「啊…哈啊…」馬庫斯在他用指腹劃過冠狀溝時用力抓住了他的肩膀，「李奧，我…」

「沒事，這是正常的。」李奧安撫著馬庫斯。真奇怪，他平常絕對不會這樣和馬庫斯說話的。可能是因為現在他手裡握著人家的陰莖，難免會覺得自己好像要負點責任，李奧想著，感到自己的腦袋有點發熱。他用一手的指腹繼續刺激著冠狀溝，另一手的手掌安撫著柱身。龜頭分泌出的液體很好地潤滑著，讓他得以加快套弄的速度，發出了滋啾滋啾的水聲。「啊、啊…！李奧、我…」馬庫斯抱住李奧的上半身，身體有些發抖，語調也含糊了起來。

「舒服嗎？」李奧問，然後親吻了馬庫斯的肩膀；他在親下去之後才發覺自己不該這麼做。噢，算了，管他的；李奧決定不再思考。  
「我、我不知道…李奧，我、我好像…」馬庫斯抬起頭，用有些泛著水光的異色瞳看著李奧，「需、需要更多來判斷…」他輕喘著。

「好，」李奧親吻了他的鼻梁，「躺下來，讓我好好看看你。」

人前沉穩而自信的仿生人領袖乖順地在他面前躺了下來，表情還有些慌亂無措，「我們要開始了嗎？」他小聲地問，語氣有些惶惶不安。「會等到你準備好再開始。」李奧說，還是那種不像平常的他的溫柔語氣。

他讓馬庫斯在他面前抬起雙腳，展示出他的陰囊和臀部。李奧吞了一口口水，伸出手去撫弄飽滿的臀肉還有覆蓋著一層稀疏陰毛的陰囊。然後他一手再度開始套弄起陰莖，一隻手的指腹開始按壓起陰囊底下的會陰處。

「啊…！」馬庫斯喘著氣叫了出來，一邊扭著他那有漂亮肌肉線條的腰。  
「這樣感覺怎樣？」李奧又問。  
「嗯、嗯…！」馬庫斯摀著嘴點頭，一手摀著嘴，一手抓著身後的枕頭。  
「那就是很舒服了。」李奧說，一邊加快了套弄的速度和按壓的力道。「嗯──！」馬庫斯從喉嚨裡發出呻吟。

這時李奧注意到會陰的更下方──馬庫斯的肛門，一個泛著粉紅色水光的小肉穴，正一縮一縮地彰顯著馬庫斯的興奮。他把手從馬庫斯的陰莖上拿開，轉而開始按摩起穴口周圍。

「李、李奧…」馬庫斯用虛弱的聲音叫他的名字，「你已經要…？」。  
「原來你的這邊會出水。」李奧說，然後一下子冷不防地插入了兩根手指。

「哈啊──！」馬庫斯顫抖地扭腰，雙手往後緊抓著枕頭和被單。濕熱的感覺包裹著李奧的手指，更深入的地方還貪婪地吸吮著他的指尖。他在馬庫斯的身體裡微彎起手指，按摩著馬庫斯的──當然也是人造的──前列腺。

「啊──！」馬庫斯甚至已經有了哭腔，「不、李奧…！」他有些哽咽地喊。  
「…真的不要嗎？」李奧故意地問，一邊緩緩地開始用手指抽插著那個小小的穴口，每一下都擦過前列腺。  
「嗯、嗯啊──！」馬庫斯呻吟著，卻沒有回答，顯然是猶豫了。李奧理解他的猶豫；性快感這種東西，嘗過一次之後怎麼可能捨得放手呢？他一邊按壓著馬庫斯的前列腺、看著馬庫斯在自己的面前迷茫地顫抖，一邊想到。仿生人說到底還是太天真了，他想著。什麼也沒多想的就把陰莖露出來交到別人手裡，隨隨便便就對著人露出脆弱的、流著水的穴口。明明是萬人之上的君王，在性愛上卻傻傻地像小羔羊一樣乖順、任人宰割。

李奧又再插入了第三根手指，並且隨著一次次的抽插更加深入，「哈啊──！」馬庫斯發出露骨而難耐的呻吟。「你流了很多的水…這是因為舒服嗎？還是只是你的功能？」李奧問。「哈啊…我、我不知…哈啊…」馬庫斯似乎試著回答，但是卻在快感的襲捲之下斷斷續續。

「你的女朋友，那個叫諾斯的…」李奧繼續用手指姦淫著馬庫斯的肉穴；那裡隨著馬庫斯的喘息一陣一陣地收縮著，噗啾噗啾地流出來的水已經打濕了床單，「她有看過你這個樣子嗎？她有這樣玩弄過你嗎？」他又問。他甚至不知道自己幹嘛問這個，馬庫斯已經告訴過他諾斯厭惡性；但這個問題讓他的答案讓他的腦後聲起一股隱隱然的愉悅感。「沒、沒有…」馬庫斯喘息著回答。

「那我要給你她不願意給你的東西，你願意接受嗎？」李奧又問。

馬庫斯的有些濕潤的眼睛眨了幾下，看著天花板，有那麼幾分向無名的神祇求救的感覺，彷彿他正像聖子般在受苦──然而他抓緊床單的手、繃緊的身體、蜷起的腳趾都誠實地訴說著他身體的愉悅，濕漉漉的後穴則歡欣而貪婪地吞吐著李奧手指，像個專業盡責的小男妓。

最終，他閉上眼睛，點了點頭。

李奧把手指抽了出來，一大縷透明的淫液「啵」地一聲跟著被帶出。他解開自己的褲頭，掏出他早已在褲子裡硬得發痛的陰莖，然後抬起馬庫斯修長勻稱的腿，一個挺身幹進了那個已經被手指操得柔軟多汁的穴口；裡面又熱又緊緻，深處還彷彿會微微地吸吮。「喔…媽的。」李奧重重地吐了一口氣，忍著不立刻就射出來。

馬庫斯在被他幹進去的時候發出了一聲嗚咽，「輕、哈、輕一點…」他請求著。

「好，」李奧說，趴下身親吻了馬庫斯的額頭，「你們不是不會痛嗎？」  
「我、我沒有用過這個組件…嗯…它還很緊，我怕它會…」馬庫斯的手抓著李奧的肩膀。「別怕，你是我的弟弟，我不會幹壞你的。」李奧說，又親了馬庫斯的額頭。「好、好…」馬庫斯迷茫地點頭。

  
當李奧開始一下一下地幹著馬庫斯的時候，馬庫斯幾乎開始啜泣了起來；他的陰莖被夾在兩個人的身體之間，仍舊高高翹起。他從來沒想過做愛是這種感覺──他大大地低估它了。他想到他讀過的那些詩歌與文學當中對性的描述：電流、火山、魚和水。沒有一種能精確地描述發生在他身上的那些事。沒有一種比喻能形容李奧溫熱的陰莖是如何地在他體內肆意馳騁、將他打碎之後又重組，而他又是如何在這樣的親密之中失去自我但又同時無比誠實地面對自己。陰莖每在他的體內擦過一次前列腺、頂到一次深處，他就彷彿同時置身於溫軟甜蜜的天堂與骯髒泥濘的地獄；或者也可以說他在兩者之間徘徊然後漸漸沉淪。

他除了抱緊李奧之外什麼也做不了──不，是他能主動做的只剩下這件事。但是他身體自主的反應可多了：他能感覺到自己的後穴正不由自主地收緊著，以期能讓體內的陰莖摩擦得更用力。除此之外他還主動挺腰好讓李奧能插得更深。

房間裡有他的叫喊聲、李奧的喘氣聲、陰莖在他的後穴抽插時發出的滋啾水聲。還有他們的肉體相撞時發出的輕微而規律的啪啪聲，和他自己的叫床聲相應：啪「啊！」、啪「嗯！」、啪啪「哈啊──！」。

「說真的，你的女友到底在想什麼？」李奧低沉地一邊喘氣一邊說，「她一定是瘋了，才會讓別人第一個像這樣享用你的身體。」

「哈啊、諾私她、嗯──她不是、啊啊！」馬庫斯本能地想為伴侶辯駁，但卻被李奧的陰莖插得說不出話來。然後他感覺到李奧在舔吻他的乳頭；從乳尖竄上的快感合併著一個特別精準而強力的頂弄讓他一瞬間完全忘了自己原本要說什麼，「哈啊──！」他幾乎是哭喊了出來：此生第一次，馬庫斯射精了，白色的仿生精液撒在他劇烈起伏的小麥色的腹肌上。

接著李奧吻了他，「嗯唔──！」馬庫斯剛射精完、處理器裡一片混亂，一時之間竟然沒能反抗，只是被動地承受著李奧的吻，也沒能阻止李奧做出最後一次挺身，把屬於人類的精液射進他的體內。系統顯示這個過程只有幾秒鐘，但馬庫斯卻覺得有幾分鐘那麼長；他感覺到被佔有、被填滿──被深深地疼愛。

李奧的陰莖終於脫離了他的身體。「哈、呼…」李奧支撐在他上方喘著氣，「感覺怎樣？」他笑著問，「你的哥哥很疼你，不是嗎？」

馬庫斯望著他，「我想我的麻煩大了。」他用無助的語氣說。

「放心，她不會發現我射在裡面了。」李奧惡作劇般地說。

馬庫斯搖著頭，「不…不是那個。」

「不然是怎樣？」李奧在他身邊躺下，「後悔了？」

馬庫斯還是搖著頭，「也不是…」

「那、那是怎麼了？」李奧問，語氣開始有些惶恐。他們畢竟是兄弟；難道是什麼法律上的麻煩嗎？

「李奧？」  
「…是？」

「如果我肯付你多一倍的錢，」馬庫斯轉過頭來認真地看著李奧，「你有多快能陪我再做一場？」

「噢幹──」


End file.
